twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Donovan Glass
Nathan Donovan Glass is a Quileute and Sumo Shape-shifter he is half Korean and half native he is the great-grandson of Susanah Black, he is the son of Jagger Glass and Jackie Frederick, he is the younger brother to Tanya Glass andMonique Glass, he is the cousin to Jacob Black and Zachary Castro. He is married to Sharon Astaean who is the great-great-granddaughter of Owen Astaean. Biography Early life Nathan was born in Suwon Korea were he grow up most of his life, when he was 8 years old his parents moved to La Push, Washington along with his older sisters who had stared high school near to were they moved, he became friends with four Rocio Sanguino, Leo Rivers, Alexandra Clarke and Shiloh Knight. he was in a relationship with Millie Hayes before his transformation until his mother left the family after his father got a divorce he chose to stay with his father and his two older sisters went to live with they mother and her new husband Jin Hwang and his step-siblings, with outrage he then went into the woods and phased into his wolf form he was met by the Graves Pack and was told by Titus Graves to met him at his place with Sebastian Douglas and Ethan Williams. When he got they and was met by his father who is with Billy Black, Old Quil and Charlie Richardson were he met by his girlfriend Millie Hayes who had came with her uncle Charlie and his wife Maisie Lloyd, he was told by Quil that he had phased into his wolf form and tell him he is a Descendant of Susanah Black the sister of Ephraim Black and he then was met by Millie outside Quil's home and he told he that he was dumping her and he broke her heart and he then at school while he was in class Rocio was acting strange as he then saw him running out of the school and into the woods his teacher told Nathan to go after he and found him shaking were he phased and was told by Nathan that he is not alone and phased in front of him and told him that they are Quileute Shape-shifters and brought him back to school and then they both then met with Graves Pack and told them the story. When he was 17 he met Sharon Astaean who has moved to La Push, Washington with her family as his family made a welcome party for them and then both looked into each others eyes he was told about imprinting. Twilight Nathan along with Leo was met by Sam Uley, Embry Call and Jacob Black as he became good friends with them. When he was at home he then phased and was told tat he is a shape-shifter while he was dating Millie and later dumped her. He then imprinted Sharon Astaean. New Moon Nathan along with Sharon Astaean and he told her everything about him self and told her what he is and has accepted his imprint and was then joined by Rocio Sanguino telling him that Alexandra Clarke has phased into her wolf form and he then made Alexandra beta and Rocio Third in command and was later joined by Leonardo Rivers, Shiloh Knight, Dominic Macdonald, Keyshawn Rizzo, Stanley Moss, Jacoby Kirkland and Quincy Kirkland. He is met by his cousins Zachary Castro and Carlos Grey with they Packs and have argued to help each other as long as they are no vampires. The Lights's Beauty This a short story of Nathan and Sharon were he then went over to met his older sister and her husband Joseph Bennett along with they son Darwin Bennett as they are at her beach house he proposed to Sharon and she said yes as they are both happen to like going over to different places in the world. Eclipse In Eclipse after New Moon and Light's Beauty Nathan and Sharon married as soon as they both turned 21 and was later met by New Members Rhys Grant, Leo Green, Ben Clarke, Edward Castro, Alexander James, Rhys Knight and Mohamed Berger. along with Jenifer Castro who is Stanley Moss imprint and Dominic's imprint Mollie Brooks. They are then met by the Uley Pack and the Cullen's coven as they are told by Edward Cullen about the new born army which is coming for Bella Swan they chose to help since they are okay helping the Cullen's and the Uley Pack and told them if Castro Pack, Grey Pack and Graves Pack. They are then watching and learning how to kill and protected your self from the new born army, they are then killing them and is saved by Leah Clearwater they are aware of her heart brake from Sam Uley and are forced to hear her compiling to them. Breaking Dawn Nathan and his Pack are at La Push Beach with the Packs and they imprints with Sharon pregnant they first daughter and naming her Thalia Glass. He, Alexandra Clarke, Rocio Sanguino and they three young members Griffin Kaiser, Daxton Thompson and Oishi Masafumi. They are outside along with Sam and he is informed by Sam that Bella is carrying immortal child and he and Sam's Pack both agreed to attack the Cullens and Kill bella and the unborn child and are then informed by Edward that Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee Cullen and are then making they way back to the woods. They are then on the battle Feld along with the Packs and the Vampires and are then killing them. Nathan is then killing Sapphire Moonfall and later taking down more of the Volturi Guards in Alice's vision it did not happen. Physical appearance Nathan is Generally Loyal and he can sometimes be carefree about him and his Pack he is very Flirt towards Sharon, he has brown eyes, curly brown hair he is 6' 1". Wolf Form His wolf is described as having mixture of tan, dark brown, grey and black with the lighter colors mostly on her belly, legs and chest, he has piercing green eyes. Relationships Sharon Astaean Sharon is the wife of Nathan and the mother to Thalia Glass, she is the younger sister to Zachariah Astaean and Rebekah Astaean. She met Nathan at a home party for her and her family after she moved into her new home and was later imprinted on by him and was all ready in love with him and found his to be very handsome then another guys that she had dated and accepted his imprinting after he told her that he is a shape-shifter and showed her his wolf form and then was later engaged. She later married him and had they first child with him. Millie Hayes Millie is Nathan's Ex-girlfriend and good friend they dated before he phased and later dumped after he phased and before Sharon and became heart broken and was then told by Nathan to stay away from him because he did not want to hurt her but she was then imprinted on by Paul Emerson. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Black line Category:Grey line Category:Quileute Category:Glass Pack